Line Tool
All Building Tools are accessed when you enter Build Mode. The Add Tool allows you to add resources to your Build Sites. Uses The Line tool is used to build slopes, inclined pillars and various volumes joining two different surfaces on a build site. *In some ways, the line tool is a bit like the add tool, because it allows you to quickly fill in an area with materials you've gathered. Like the add tool, you must have enough of the material you want to build with, in your personal inventory. :*The line tool differs because it allows you to start at one point and and connect at a second point while building and (at this time) the edges can only be squared when placing (that is, it lacks a, option similar to the sphere with the add tool). *The line tool can also be used to "cut" angles (described below). Common uses: *To make a straight line on a site. For example, to make straight support beams inside a house. *To make a ramp-style incline. For example, an entrance to a space ship. *To create an inclined pillar that is smaller on one end and narrower on another. For example, to create part of a pyramid shape. *To correct uneven surfaces on things you have already build. For example, after using the creating an angled roof, you may see irregularities where it joins with a wall. In such cases, scaling the Line Tool to the smallest size and connecting a line just below the visible surface will often correct the error and give a clean edge where the wall and roof meets. *To "cut" angles, by using the delete mode of the tool when you press Y'''. For example you can place a large block of wood, place two dirt blocks on opposite sides of the wood block, activate the Line Tool and "draw" a line from one dirt block to the other and then press '''Y. Doing so will remove the wood materials at the angle created by using the dirt blocks, leaving two smaller wood wedges. After you are done, you can then remove both dirt blocks used to create the deleted area. *While in Build Mode and in the Build Tools tab, additional options may be listed to the far right of the tools area the User Interface (UI). How to use the Line Tool To use it: #You first click on one surface to indicate the beginning point #then move your mouse pointer to the second point at which you want to complete the line. #when satisfied with the placement, L click to fill in the volume indicated by the line tool. *You can use the mouse scroll wheel to enlarge an end of the line tool as you connect the second end (See the example on the right). :To help you determine if the line is likely to place successfully, the tool will change colors :Color indicators :*If the line is red, you will not be able to L click and place it. :*If the line is yellow, it should place and may or may not be smooth. :*If the tool turns green, it should be smooth in most cases. Too Small? *Starting the tool scale out at 1 block (a.k.a. voxel results in frequent errors and artifacts. Using the mouse wheel to scroll the tool size to a minimum of 2 blocks is necessary. *In some cases, when creating a vertical line, starting the line tool at the bottom point placing the ending point upper point produces better results. Recommended Reading *Building Tools - to go to the article that gives an overview of all tools and building terminology. *Build Mode for an overview of the User Interface that players access while building. Category:Building tools